In recent years, products in which communication technologies are applied to imaging devices such as digital cameras have generally been distributed. Operations of the imaging devices can be controlled through communication from external information processing devices or the like.
For example, PTL 1 discloses that the operations of a plurality of imaging devices are controlled using one remote controller and images obtained from the imaging devices are displayed on a display included in the remote controller.
Further, PTL 2 discloses that one monitor and a plurality of imaging devices are connected through communication and images obtained from the imaging devices are displayed on the monitor.